Natural Love
by Nastia Cullen
Summary: Renesmee, Jacob, and the rest of the Cullens go to school. What if Renesmee falls in love with .... a human? How will Jacob and the Cullens react? Nessie/OC
1. Click

**YAY!! I finished my first chapter! Please Read and tell me what you think, Review it!!! And if you want to read the next chapters than favor it!  
OK, so the first chapter is from the POV of the human guy, the next chapter will probably be from Renesmee!!**

**_Disclaimer: _**_**I'm not Stephenie Meyer... you don't need to rub it in....The Twilight Series and its characters belong to ****Stephenie Meyer..... (BUT THIS MATTHEW CLICK GUY IS MINE!!!)**_

* * *

"Matthew Click?" Mr. Robertson was taking roll call, me as always close to the start; with the other letter C's.

"Here!" I called out.

"Would you prefer to be called Matt… or something else?" his eyebrows raised up asking the question. Oh, how I hated that question. Every single year, every class, every person I meet, same question!

"Uhh…. whatever… I don't care…" I mumbled, playing with the pencil in hand.

"Arighty then….. _Click_…" as he said that I could hear a few people holding in their laughs, smiling at me. Well, that was a new one… I don't think anybody's called me Click before….

"Renas – wait no - Renesmee? Renesmee Cullen?" He called out and she answered 'here'. Hmm new kid? Whipping my head around I finally noticed the girl sitting next to me, it was her, the one he just called out. Renesmee… was it? He kept calling names while I started at her.

I honestly couldn't look away. She was absolutely… beautiful... perfect…her curly tousled bronze colored hair flowed freely beneath her shoulders onto her pale white skin, and her chocolate brown eyes were glowing. I'd say she looked like her name, very unique. She must have felt my stare, for she looked at me and smiled shyly. I grinned back in response and asked, "So are you new here, to Southridge High?"

Her expression seemed surprised, like she wasn't sure that I was talking to her. "Oh, yes I'm new here. My... umm… family and I moved here from Alaska this summer…" her voice seemed a bit nervous, probably just first day of school nerves.

To ease her nerves a bit I decided to make some conversation, I quickly looked over to see what Mr. Robertson was doing only to see him dealing with a few students who have a wrong schedule. First day here is always like this, we don't get much done, just talk all day. "That's cool, you'll like it here in Beaverton even though it rains a lot, anyways…" I said to the beautiful girl sitting next to me, "your name.... it's very… interesting…"

_Shit. How stupid am I? _I'm actually talking to this cool new girl and here I am, being an idiot! '_Your name… it's very interesting'_ what was I thinking?? Oh right, I probably wasn't.

It worked though. She laughed. Seeming to ease up a little she answered me, "I know!! It really can be a pain to say Renesmee all the time! I mean, I know it is a very odd name! Most people just call me Nessie for short, so you can call me that too if you want."

"Oh that's not what I meant, your name is very beautiful," as you are, I thought. "But I like the name Nessie too!" I answered quickly. I clearly have no experience talking to girls. Oh why do I always say the wrong things all the time??

"Oh, thanks..." she said so quietly that I wasn't really sure that's what she really said. But then she raised her voice a little and looked at me. "But I'm curious, what do you want me to call you? I mean, obviously not Click, unless of course, that's what you prefer…" we both glanced over at Mr. Robertson who looked much too stressed probably because he hasn't every started talking to the class, to busy with misplaced students. But I didn't mind. I was talking to _Nessie_.

"Well," I started slowly, "I honestly don't really care. Personally I like Matthew, but people still end up calling me Matt all the time, so that's what most people call me. Now though, I'm guessing that everyone will be calling me Click." I grimaced at the thought of that, but then continued. "Hey, you probably know how it feels like to never be called your full name, always nicknames to make it shorter. So how about you can call me Matthew and I will call you…. Renesmee."

"I like that." She flashed her brilliant white teeth at me. "Or I can call you Click and you call me Cullen."

We both laughed at that thought until Mr. Robertson started apologizing for taking up most of the class period. He handed out a piece paper with the 11th grade English expectations and reviewed them with us. Finally we were free to go. Everyone started getting out of their seats and I noticed that I was about half a foot taller then Renesmee. Not that I was tall, but she seemed pretty short.

"Renesmee-" she looked at me and I hesitated. "If you want I can walk you to your next class?" It sounded more like a question.

"Oh, I'm fine," She gathered her stuff up and looked at me, "my next class is Health and its only two doors down."

"Okay then. In that case I'll see you… at lunch!" I called out to her as I left the classroom.

My next two classes were a blur, until the start of history when Mrs. Clark was taking attendance. Right after my name she called out a Cullen, but this wasn't Renesmee that she called out, it was someone by the name of Edward Cullen. I looked at him sitting one seat away from me. He had the same bronze colored hair as Renesmee, and the pale white skin. I guess Renesmee forgot to mention she had a twin brother. As soon as his eyes meet mine I looked away, only to notice that everybody was looking at him. Especially the girls. Oh my god, he will definitely be the new talk of Southridge. That makes the two of them, him and Renesmee.

The rest of History was boring. Frequently I looked over at Edward who seemed to always be paying attention to whatever Mrs. Clark was saying. Now that I got a closer look at him I could see that his eyes were a strange color, they were topaz, looking almost golden. He had the looks that most guys at this school would die for. My thoughts were interrupted by the lunch bell, so I stood up like everybody and gathered up my stuff.

As I was going to the door I heard a voice at my side. It was smooth and velvety. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," he greeted me politely.

"Oh, hi Edward, I'm Matthew Click, nice to meet you. I already met you're, uh, sister this morning." We were almost at the lunch line.

Edward grinned at me. "Which sister?"

He had another sister? "Um, Renesmee?" I answered quite confused.

"Renesmee, that's nice," not giving me the time to say anything he quickly added, "Oh, I see my family at a table. I better go, they're waiting for me, I'll talk to you later Matthew."

I got my tray of food and was walking over to sit my usual table, with the rest of my friends. I sat down between Derek and Aaron still keeping my eyes on Edward Cullen, who was walking slowly to a table. Finally he sat down three tables down from us right by Renesmee.

"Dude, Matt, did you see the Cullen family??" I quickly looked over at Derek, but he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze to the place Edward was sitting, and then I saw _them_.

Right by Edward I could see a brunette sitting, her back facing us, so I couldn't tell what she looked like. Right in front of her I could see another girl, her jet black hair was spiked up and she looked very excited. She stood up with her food, walking over to throw it away, not even eating anything, and I saw that she was very…. small, probably a foot or so shorter then me. The tiny girl went back to her seat and looked up at the guy sitting next to her. The guy had blondish hair and was smiling back at her. They all had the same pale skin and some sort of beauty in them, Renesmee, Edward, the brunette girl, the short one, and the blond boy. A dark russet skin colored boy was sitting by Renesmee, he had dark hair that was in a ponytail and looked like he would be about 6'6" or something, more like a college student, not high school.

I finally peeled my eyes off and looked at Derek who was staring at me now. "Who are _they_?" I asked him with wide eyes.

"Ok, so the bronze haired guy is Edward Cullen, the blond guy is like Jasper Hale or something, and the tall dude with the weird hair is Jacob Black. But the guys don't really matter… Now the _girls_! That's something else! So you see the bronze haired girl? Yeah that's Renesmee, she's Edward's twin. Look how perfect she is!!," and he's telling me… "Then the short one is Alice Cullen… now that's something…. the brunette is Bella, and she's also a Cullen, but not related to the rest of them or something… but who cares?? She's so hot! Anyways, I heard that the Cullens and the Hales were all adopted by a young couple; I'm not sure what their names are. I have no clue who this Jacob guy is, but he looks like he's pretty close to the rest of them," he exhaled slowly, "weird family, huh?"

I was shocked. Such a big family, they were all so good-looking and fair skinned, not including Jacob. "How do you know this stuff?" I asked Derek with disbelief.

"People talk," he shrugged.

I watched as Derek continued eating, and then chatted with some other guys about the new 'family'. I glanced at them again, only to see them laughing and talking to each other at their table. They looked so normal, despite their differences. But there was something about them that was… different…

* * *

**Love it? Like it? Hate it?**

**Review it and tell me!!**

**Should the next chapter be from Edwards POV or REnesmees POV?  
**


	2. Stupid Mind Reading Vampire

_Thank Marie Elaine Cullen not me... I wasn't gonna continue with this if it wasn't for her...._

**YAY!!! Here is my next chapter... it's a little boring but I promise the story will get better... soon....  
So please read and tell me what you think! Suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm no _Stephenie Meyer_...**

**RENESMEE POV  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Do humans feel like this?

No.

I know the answer to that myself. _No._

Normal humans don't have a father that snoops around in their thoughts all the time. They don't go to school with their parents. They don't go to high school for the first time just when they're days away from turning _six_, even if they do have a sixteen year old body and an even higher intellect. Heck, normal humans don't even know that vampires exist. Or half-vampires. Or even werewolves for that matter. And don't even get me started on the whole they-are-shapeshifters-not-werewolves thing.

My best friend Jacob disrupted my thoughts, "So you're not actually gonna be like, friends with this Click guy… right?" His voice was full with disbelief after my dad has just finished going though my days summery.

"It's Matthew, and he seemed pretty nice to me…" I mumbled as I turned my head away from Jacob only to see Alice grinning at me as she finished throwing her food away and sat down across from me at the lunch table.

"Oh, Renesmee, Jacob's just jealous! It's time that you got some friends!!" Alice chimed.

"I am not!" Jacob answered quickly in defense.

"Yes, you are actually," Jasper smiled. I've heard stories that Jasper used to be uneasy around humans, but in the past years after my birth he has improved so much he was almost as comfortable sitting by a human as a vampire. Almost. "I feel the jealousy coming at me, hmm there's also a bit of anger. Oh, and what's that I feel? Is that l-"

He was quickly cut off by my dad who was glaring at him, "Enough Jasper," he clearly did not want us hearing what Jasper has to say. Hearing my thoughts he quickly responded, "Renesmee, it was nothing important. Matthew seems like quite a nice guy, I got to meet him myself today. Oh, and Jacob was jealous." He smiled crookedly. It was the smile I knew my mom loved. I saw Jacob grimace at my dad's last comment from the corner of my eye.

"So anyways, da-" Major Whoops! I quickly continued also making my voice quieter, almost a whisper, "I mean.. Edward… do you know what anyone's… thoughts were… you know… about me?"

Dad closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He slowly let out a sigh, breathing in again. Nobody in my family said anything.

Finally I spoke, "Uh, d-" dammit! "I mean, Edward, what's wrong?"

No answer.

After what seemed like eternity, he spoke, still having his eyes closed, "It's nothing. Just that now I don't only get to hear some not so good thoughts about Bella, but now I hear it about Bella and you… and I am not telling you any of his thoughts, Renesmee. You know our deal." He never calls me Renesmee! Why did I ever agree to that stupid deal? When I was younger I made a deal with my dad that I would stop pestering him about other people's thoughts, he said something about them being private... then why was he doing it?? Stupid mind reading vampire.

I heard him chuckle softly at my last thought. He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Nessie, I really think you should stop calling me…." he lowered his voice, "dad."

"Okay, Edward…" I answered coolly. My da- His eyebrows rose up suddenly –I mean… _Edward_…. can be so annoying!! I added especially for him into my thoughts. He sighed, though still smiling, and turning to talk to my mom about something.

I glanced back at Alice and noticed that everyone started getting up to go to their next class, "Bye Nessie!" Alice called out as she and Jasper walked off.

"Bye," mom and dad waved to me, also going off to class.

That left me and Jacob.

He glanced down awkwardly at me. Wait, why was that awkward? What's wrong with him? But suddenly he grinned and said, "You're next class is PE, right? I can walk you there; my band class is right next door."

"Okay," I answered him and we started walking to our classes. When we made it there we said our goodbyes and I went off my next 2 classes, PE and Trigonometry.

I was walking to my last class with relief that I could finally go home after this. I walked into my Russian class; I knew that my dad was supposed to be in this class with me, I looked around and saw him sitting in a chair waving for me to come over.

I came over and he pulled my chair out so I could sit down. When I sat down I looked over at my dad and then I saw who was sitting by him. Matthew grinned at me and I smiled back weakly. "Hey Renesmee, I didn't know that you were taking Russian too?" It came out of his mouth as a question.

I started back at him. His very dark brown hair, almost black, had a messy look to it, but it was perfect, and his eyes. Oh, his eyes. They were as blue as the sky, a sky-blue color, the most beautiful color I have ever seen. His skin was flawlessly pale, not as white as mine though, and his lips- _Oh crap_.

I went back to reality to see the confused face of Matthew waiting for my response and the face of my dad, glaring at me, obviously angry from just hearing my thoughts. "Oh yeah, I didn't know until today that I was taking Russian," I quickly said, looking down at my notebook. It was the truth though, I didn't know I would be taking Russian, I mean, come on, Russian? Really??

To my luck just as Matthew opened his mouth to say something Valentina Alexandrovna, or otherwise known as my fat Russian teacher, started talking. She blabbed on the whole period. For the most part I tried to keep my attention on her, no matter how boring she was, afraid to look at Matthew or even dad. Before I knew it the period was over. I slowly got out of my seat, along with Matthew and Edward.

"Okay, um-" Matthew hesitated, "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Edward, bye Renesmee! Nice meeting you guys!" And then he left the classroom.

My dad –or Edward should I say- and me silently walked until we got to the car. Alice and Jasper took their own car, which I could see was gone already, and me, mom, dad, and Jacob were taking the other car. Mom and Jacob were standing by the car talking since my dad had the key. He opened the doors, getting behind the wheel. "So Nessie, how was school?" my mom asked me in a soft voice.

"Fine." That's all I was telling her. Oh, who am I kidding, my dad was going to tell her anyway.

"We'll talk at home," my dads face was expressionless.

The car ride dragged on. I stayed quiet the whole ride while my parents and Jacob talked about useless stuff like school, the local stores, and what animals there are around here to hunt….

Finally we made it to the house. We dropped Jacob off at his house, about 100 or so feet from ours, so the "vampire stink" doesn't bother him that much. He's quite used to it now though, so he spends most of his time at our house. His house is small, only 3 rooms and a bathroom. Now our house is HUGE. Like majorly huge and white. We walked inside to find my grandfather, though he sure didn't look like one, in the living room. "How was the hospital Carlisle?" my dad asked him as he and my mother sat down by him. I just stood there behind the couch.

" It was great, they took me in with open arms," he paused suddenly, and I heard my dad chuckle, "and I don't need Edward's power to know what all the female nurses were thinking… Oh, yes, Rosalie and Emmett say hi, they called me and said they're enjoying Europe very much…." He kept going on like that so I decided to go up to my room. Lucky Rosalie and Emmett! I wish I was in Europe! But no, I have to get a stupid education. I can't believe they wanted to go for _another_ honeymoon. They're just lucky that our family is getting a little big for the human charade so it was the perfect opportunity for them.

I walked into my room and flicked the light on. I spent the rest of the evening there, and surprisingly nobody disturbed me. But I knew better, my dad was going to come soon. Around midnight, just as I was going to go to sleep, I heard a faint knock on the door. It opened and my dad walked in. He was alone, I was surprised at that, I thought he would come with my mom.

"Nessie, I heard your thoughts during Russian today," he paused to take a quick breath, "I know that you know that that is not right. It is not right to be thinking about that human like…. that. For one thing, he's human so it is better not to get so… attached. And Renesmee, you still have lived on this earth for a mere six years… you have plenty of time, don't be in such a rush."

"But- Da-"

He cut me off. "We will not be having this discussion right now," He said sternly.

"Fine." But I knew he could heard my thoughts, he couldn't _not_ hear them. You know it's not fair dad. It's not fair. Why can't I have human friends? He's just a friend dad… and I just met him! You know that we will be having this discussion sooner or later.

"I prefer later, Good night Renesmee." He quickly, and I mean quickly, left my room before I could think anything else.

I rolled over to my other side on the bed, irritated, glowering at the many pillows on my bed. I don't know how long I lay there but eventually I drifted into deep sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on sleepyhead, wake up!" Alice was jumping up and down on my bed, on top of me. I groaned in response, "You don't want to be late for you're second day of school!!!" Well, maybe I do.

I'm beginning to think of Alice as my own personal alarm clock.

* * *

**Love it? Like it? Hate it?**

**Review it and tell me!!**

**Hmm... what POV for the next chapter? I'm thinking Matthew...  
**


	3. Questions

**WOW! I finally finished another chapter... even thought it is a little short... I had writers block... alot.  
You should be thanking Marie Elaine Cullen for bugging me enough to finish this chapter! **

**Read, please review and tell me what you think.  
Oh, and if you find any errors in this, like typos or something, please tell me!**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters are **_**_Stephenie Meyer's. _**

**_MATTHEW POV  
_**

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday have gone by like any other days. I was almost late for English so I didn't really get to talk with Renesmee, though we do have Russian together, but since her brother sits between us we only say our hi's and bye's. There has been a lot of talk about the Cullens at school all week and people already are avoiding them, probably just jealous of their looks. But I really wanted to talk with Renesmee today, get to know her better, so I took my car to school a little earlier.

I felt awfully exited as I walked to first period English. It's not the good kind of excited, like excited to go on a trip to Disney world, but not the bad kind of excited, like for a math test. But who gets excited for a math test? So I guess I'm kinda the nervous excited right now, but would that fall under the bad excitement?

I walked into the classroom to find out that I was the first one there, besides Mr. Robertson who was at his desk, reading something. I glanced up at the clock… dang, I'm early… 15 minutes early!

It must be the bad kind of excited.

I pulled out my chair and sat down just as he noticed me, "Good morning Click! You're here early today."

"Yeah," I weakly replied. This is my least favorite teacher so far… Click?

"Good morning, um, Renesmee," my head whipped over to look at the door, "You're here early too! I need to go run a few errands before class so you kids behave!" He teased us as if we're little kids and left the room.

Renesmee smiled nervously and sat down by me, "Hey Renesmee, what's up?" I asked her casually.

I was expecting more of a, 'Nothing much', or just a shrug and a 'how bout you' to a question like 'what's up?' I guess you don't always get what you expect.

"Well…" she thought for a moment, "last night my family and I basically stayed home for the rest of the evening planning where we want to go on the weekend. This town is so big compared to the last one we lived it! My a- I mean sister Alice is very excited that we moved here, she loves to shop! Speaking of which she is threatening to take me and my…. other sister Bella to the mall tomorrow… I don't mind going shopping all that much, I like it quite a lot actually, but Bella hates to go shopping…" she trailed off, "So… how are you?"

Wow.

"Oh, um, uh, nothing really…" Don't I have a way with words? Not. She nodded her head slightly; I could tell she wasn't satisfied with my answer. "Renesmee, I'm curious, what are you like? Tell me something about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" A carefree smile spread across her face.

I stared at her for a moment but then completely lost my trail of thought. It's like I couldn't think or focus on anything else except for her. Her smile, _that_ smile, was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. It's like it was… shining…

But when I saw the mildly confused expression on her face I quickly blurted out, "What's your favorite color?"

"Red," was her simple reply.

"Like the shirt you're wearing," I noted. She had on a bright red shirt and dark washed jeans which looked amazing to contrast with her pale white skin.

"Yeah, so what's yours?" she asked.

"Dark green."

Renesmee started laughing before saying, "like the shirt that you have on!" I would have laughed with her, but I was too busy enjoying the stunning sound of her laugh. It stopped way too soon and she spoke. But her voice was just as great as her laugh, "You don't want to know anything else about me?" Her eyebrows rose up playfully.

"Oh, I want to know much much more," I said in same playful tone she used, "What is your favorite food?"

"Oh, um, my favorite food… hmm I'm not sure... pizza maybe?" She sounded not as if she was talking about her favorite food but as if someone was forcing her to eat worms! "How about you?" she added quickly.

"I would have to say that right now I'm leaning toward the Spicy Chicken Crunchwrap Supreme, you know, from Taco Bell? But the Half-a-Pound Beef and Potato burrito is really good too." Now she's got me craving some Taco Bell.

"Hmm," she nodded understandingly. That didn't fool me.

"Renesmee, have you even been to a Taco Bell?"

"Nope."

"You have no idea what you're missing!" She laughed at the way I said this. "I should take you there sometime, it's really close by, like half an hour if we walk and only a few minutes if we take my car." I grinned.

Wait, did I just ask her out?

"Oh, sure! I'd like to go there sometime," Wait, did she just say yes?

Some noise startled us as we turned our heads to face the door. More kids were coming in to the classroom and sitting down; class was going to start in about three minutes. From thesound of it everybody was discussing their plans for this coming weekend. I turned back to Renesmee, "Quick, one more question. When is your birthday?"

"September 10th."

"Whoa! Isn't that like, tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she admitted with a shrug.

"Well, Happy almost birthday! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Do you have any special plans for tomorrow?" I threw the questions out at her.

"Thanks, and I just don't like all the attention for my birthday, I mean, you just get another year older, why the celebration? And I think Alice is planning to take me shopping tomorrow for the whole day, and knowing her the whole night too," she groaned but then perked up a little, "Matthew-"

She was then cut off by Mr. Robertson starting his lecture. And she said my name – she was going to say something to me! Why did the class have to start?

I glared up at Mr. Robertson. This wasn't going to make me like him any better.

* * *

**Love it? Like it? Hate it?**

**I love Reviews!! Please tell me what you think of the story!  
**


	4. The mall

**I'm so sorry for not publishing sooner!  
I had writers block... then I was busy with gymnastics and schoolwork... but now I finally finished this chapter! HOORAY!  
Please review if you can - even if you already did, do it again! It really makes me feel like people are reading it, and makes me update sooner!**

**Thanks a lot to Marie Elaine Cullen.... I wouldn't even keep writing if it weren't for her...  
OK... I guess I'll stop this author note since you probably want to read the story...**

**Well, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Well.... I'm sorta not **_**_Stephenie Meyer and I kinda didn't write Twilight.... if you are dumb enough to not have noticed that by now..._  
**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" chirped a blurry grin that was up in my face.

Alice.

I squinted to see the clock, it was still dark. Four AM.

FOUR AM.

"Come on Nessie! Get out of bed and get dressed! We're going to be late!" One second I was curled up under my warm covers and next thing I know Alice literally dragged me out of bed and I was on the floor.

A little disoriented, I'm now sitting on the floor in my dark room, Alice throwing clothes at me and speaking way too fast for me to hear anything.

This was going to be a long day.

"A-lice," I groaned in a sleepy voice, "Where are we going? And what do you mean by late? How could something be anything other than early at four in the morning?"

"Shopping." A huge grin was spread across her face as if saying, need-I-say-more?

My eyes were slowly closing as she kept digging around in my closet

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in the backseat of a speeding yellow Porsche. Dang, Alice loved this car. I don't remember getting dressed; Alice probably felt the need to take care of that herself.

I felt the car come to a stop, though it was too dark to see anything outside. I heard Alice unbuckle her seat belt and get out of the car. My mom turned around in the passenger seat and gave me a weak smile, "Are you ready to go Nes'?"

"Umm… and exactly where are we going?" I asked as we got out of the car.

My mom opened her mouth to answer my question when Alice cut her off, "Nessie, quit whining, I know it's early for you but you're acting worse than your mom when I take her shopping! And she's doing fairly well today on not complaining so far… follow me you two," she waved us over as she stated walking away.

In no time we were right by a humongous mall, saying 'Washington Square' on the side of it. Alice pursed her lips, studying the building. We seemed to be by a side entrance to the mall, to the left of us was an entrance to JC Penny and to the right of us was Dick's Sporting Good. Alice reached over, yanking the door handle. It didn't open of course, what did she think, it would be open at 4:10 in the morning? So she started banging on the door. Loudly. My mom and I just stood there, shocked, glancing at each other, then back at Alice, who was still banging on the door.

For a minute she kept banging, louder with each time. But she must have foreseen this, because soon from the inside of the building an angry Mexican janitor came up to the door. He studied us for a second, and then slowly opened the door, on the inside I could see that the mall was dim, but bright enough for the janitors and people coming to work, "Stop banging on the door, lady. What do you want?" he asked in his rough tired voice.

"Well, this is a mall…. right? So my girlfriends and I came here to shop! Now sir, can you please move away so we can enter the mall?" Alice chirped at him.

Apparently he was blind to refuse us, because usually nobody ever refused our looks. "Are you crazy lady?" he looked at Alice, "The mall doesn't open for another two hours! Get lost!"

"Well, what if…" she started to protest, searching though her bag for some good money, obviously intending on to make him richer than Bill Gates, but that's when he slammed the door in our face and walked off.

Alice turned to me and my mom, "Well, that didn't work… so weird it worked in my vision but I think it was a different janitor who decided at the last moment to come to the door," she mumbled to herself, but then looked up at us, "Well, Bella, Nessie, do you have any ideas on how to get into the mall?"

"Alice, the man said it doesn't open until six so we are not getting in before that, maybe we should come back later?" my mother suggested.

Alice's eyes widened in shock, "We are going to get in… NOW! You are not getting out of this on so easily Bella... Now follow me, I think I have an idea…"

We ran after her vampire speed, since there was nobody around. "Alice, what is your plan?" I asked her Mid-Stride.

We stopped by a glass wall with a door, the entrance to Sephora. Glass. I suddenly understood what Alice was going to do at the same moment my mom did. But it was too late, the glass was already lying around us, and Alice was inside putting a bunch of makeup from the store into her oversized green bag at vampire speed.

My mom and I slowly made our way inside, "Alice, why are you putting all those things into your bag?" I asked her.

She stopped for a slight moment and looked at me as if I just asked her if she was human. "Well, I wouldn't put it in the bags that say Sephora on them, now would I? Then it will look like we broke the glass!" My mother came over to my side and we went to sit down on a bench inside the mall while Alice finished getting whatever she was getting.

Finally she came out at about 4:45, purse stuffed, big grin on her face. "What now?" my mother moaned.

"I saw something… in one store the manager came early today… what are you waiting for???!!! Lets go!!!" She exclaimed.

We followed her deeper into the mall. Now that I had a good look at it this mall was huge… no wonder Alice wanted to move here so much. We passed all sorts of stores, all closed with lights off, like Lucy, Occhiali Da Sole, Claire's, Helzberg Diamonds, Bath and Body works, Metropark, and many others that I'm sure we'll visit later with Alice….

Suddenly Alice stopped, marveling at the very tiny leather shoe store in front of her – Cathy Jean. When the sleepy manager behind the counter saw us, her eyes widened and she quickly stood up and walked over to our side. Alice had already picked up some pair of shoes, inspecting them.

"How did you ladies get into the mall so early? Not that I object, you guys can stay at my store until the other stores open up," she smiled warmly at us.

Alice looked up from the shoe she was holding, "Well, my friends and I were just taking a walk when we saw that the glass of Sephora was broken! So we went inside to see what was going on… maybe you should call someone about that glass..? I think we will stay here for a while, thank you so much!" Alice's attention went back to the shoe.

"Oh! Okay then, I'll be right back after I call someone," she smiled once more at us and then quickly left the shop.

"Nessie, do you like these shoes?" Alice held up a pair high heel pumps. Alice's style, not mine. I prefer not to balance on thin 7 inch sticks.

"Um… yeah…" Wrong move. Alice grinned wickedly and my mom sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I swear, walking out of that damn store we had about 30 huge bags full of shoes. Mostly for me, picked out by Alice. I glanced at the clock, 12 AM.

Wow, those six hours flew by in that store, mainly Alice forcing shoes onto my feet and then my moms, us trying to refuse, Alice threatening us with things much much worse…

I bet we would have spent more time at that store if they had not run out of shoes. Yes, they ran out of shoes. Alice couldn't help but screaming at the poor lady, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU RAN OUT OF SHOES?!" Alice quickly paid after her breakdown and we left.

I noticed now that during the mall's working hours, it's packed here... looking at a gross chocolate shop I felt something tug my arm, "OH! C'mon Bella, Nessie, lets go here!" Alice pulled me and my mom over until we were standing in the middle of a store filled with lingerie. Victoria's Secret.

"Alice, I'm leaving. You know I hate this store, and not only of what they sell here but the name of it," she shuddered, "brings back bad memories…"

Alice showed absolutely no sympathy, "Bella, get over it."

We were dragged further into the store, Alice was getting over excited and tossing things at my mom and me. People were staring.

I was looking around the store when something caught my eye.

Someone.

He was standing awkwardly in the back of the store, his eyes looked directly into mine.

Matthew.

* * *

**If you read my story, please review. Tell me what you think, suggest things for future chapters!! It makes me update sooner!**

**If you review my story I will try to get to some of your storys and review too!!**

**Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed it...**


	5. Victoria's Secret

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEWS!!!

_I REALLY need to thank Marie Elaine Cullen for making me keep writing…  
__Sorry for not updating for a while… I will really try to update sooner!!! I'm starting to work on another story right now.. it should be up.. someday? lol…  
__Well, enjoy and sorry that this is so short – I promise next chapter will be way longer!  
I'm too lazy to read this again so please feel free to tell me if I have any careless errors in here._

_**Disclaimer: ****I'm not lucky enough to be Stephenie Meyer... I mean seriously... how could you ever think that I wrote Twilight???**_

MATTHEW POV:_**  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I nervously scanned the store. My eyes froze on one person.

Renesmee.

I caught her eyes right away; her eyes were wide with surprise, probably as were mine. I would have been happy to see her on any other occasion, if I wasn't standing at the back of Victoria's Secret. I could feel my face getting hotter. I slowly trudged in her direction…. could this get any worse?

Yes, it could. It definitely could. And it would.

As I walked over I tripped over a sale rack. I felt my back crash against something rock hard. The floor? All I could see was that everywhere around and ontop of me were bras, and suddenly everything was happening. The Employees were all yelling at me for knocking down the rack, Renesmee was by my side asking if I was okay, I could see her two other sisters… Bella and Alice across the store, also looking at what was going on. Plus most of the girls at the store were now staring at me as if I was some magical creature instead of just some weird guy. I was finally on my feet to see the employees cleaning up the mess I made.

"Uh… Hi Renesmee, happy birthday…" I was now standing right by her.

"Thanks…" she gave me an awkward smile, "Umm… what are you going here?"

What am I doing here?

"Umm.. it was a bet…" and that_ is _the truth, "hey, I'll explain more, do you want to walk up to Taco Bell with me right now? I mean… if that's okay with your sisters…"

"Oh, uh, okay, I'll meet you outside the store in a moment," she replied, walking off toward her sisters.

I walked swiftly outside the store, only to see my twin sister trying not to fall over with laughter at the entrance.

"Matt!" she spoke between giggles, "that was hilarious!! When you fell to the ground – and your face was all red! You didn't complete the task thought… but that's okay, because that was priceless!!! Who was that girl that you were talking to when you – got up?"

I stared back into her laughing eyes. Her eyes looked exactly like mine without all that makeup on, like I was looking into a mirror. Her hair was jet black too, but hanging layered with her side bangs down. I remember when we were younger – our parents would always have to say something about how we looked almost identical.

"She's the new kid at the school, you know, one of the Cullens?" she shook her head quickly, of course she new who the Cullens are, in fact she would probably be the first to find out, with all her gossiping friends. "Anyway, that's Renesmee, and I just asked her to come up to Taco Bell with me, she'll be out of the store any minute now. So you can just stay here… or come with us. Or stay here," I added for emphasis again.

She grinned wickedly, "Oh, I'm coming!!" I could just feel her excitement, and her joy to embarrass me all that is possible.

Suddenly I saw her glance move away from me and her eyes widen as she looked at Renesmee, now standing next to me.

"Marie, this is Renesmee. Renesmee, this is Marie, my twin sister." I looked at Renesmee, trying to read her face.

* * *

One word

Review.


	6. Taco Bell

_Thanks to Marie Elaine Cullen and also to all my reviewers!!_

**YAY! This is an early update for me! But I know you had to wait a while for that last chapter… and it was short… so on this one I'm updating quicker and also make it a bit longer.. yay!**

**So, enjoy! and review please – it really makes me update sooner!**

**Again – tell me if you catch any errors/typos… I'm too lazy to reread : )**

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, if you've yet to notice let me clear it up… I AM NOT Stephenie Meyer and I DID NOT write the Twilight Saga…**_

**RENESMEE POV**

* * *

Neither one of us spoke after Matthews introduction. Just stood there, gazing at one another.

Her name – Marie – suddenly reminded me of my own great grandmother, who died years before my birth…

The girl who stood across from me was obviously his twin; they looked almost identical. It was surprising to me that he never mentioned her before. I couldn't deny that she was very pretty for a human...

She was the first to break the long silence, "Hi Renesmee, nice to meet you," her voice was friendly, "Well, lets get going to Taco Bell!" I smiled at her politely in response.

Huh. Matthew didn't mention his sister was going to be joining us. Not that I minded, of course. She seemed nice, I kept catching her grinning over at Matthew, as if there was some kind of joke I was missing.

We were just out of the mall, with me walking in between Marie and Matthew at a very slow human pace, when I decided to ask Matthew something I was actually very curious about, "Matthew, what exactly were you doing in Victoria's secret?"

He grimaced in response and at the time his sister grinned and started speaking instead of him, "Well, Matt and I like to bet on things, and he lost the bet this time so he had to go to Victoria's Secret and buy me a thong!" she laughed to herself. Ah, a bet. Just like he said… but I still wonder what the bet was…

"So, Renesmee, how has your birthday been going so far?" Matthew asked me suddenly, obviously guiding the conversation away from him.

"Alright, though I'm happy I bumped into you, cause I don't thing I can stand Alice buying another pair of shoes for me…" I answered his question as truthfully as I could.

"She likes to shop? Your sister Alice, I mean." Marie looked at me.

She has no idea. "Yes. _Very much_."

Her smile widened, "I want to meet her, I think we would have some things in common. I love to shop!! .. right Matt?"

He snorted slightly and I couldn't help but smiling, "You probably spend enough money monthly to support an American household for a year!"

"Well, Alice spends enough money in a month to support a household for a lifetime!" Well, probably more. But I wasn't going to get into Alice's shopping habits now…

All three of us laughed a bit at our comparisons.

We were walking in silence again.

"Renesmee, it's your birthday, how old are you?" Marie asked out of the blue.

_Six._

I'm six years old.

I could just imagine their response… though at first they would think I was just joking…

Matthew and Marie were looking at me now, noticing my hesitation and waiting for my reply.

I smiled at them before answering, "Seventeen."

"Oh well, of course. We're still sixteen…. "

Matthew interrupted her, "but turning seventeen on November eleventh."

Marie ignored him and looked at me again. Her eyes were curious, but also kind and filled with energy. Like Alice. "Renesmee, I'm just curious, are your brothers… like… single? Or of course already with somebody? And you…?" she trailed off suggestively.

I felt something on my back, suddenly I realized that it was Matthew's hand, reaching over to hit his sister's back, "What! I want to know!" she called out in her defense.

I laughed freely, after all I didn't mind clearing the fact that my _ father _wasn't available. "Oh, its okay, I don't mind… my… brother Edward is with Bella, and Jasper is with Alice. So they are both taken. And, no, I'm not…" I answered her question quietly.

"Oh, I see… how about the really tall guy sitting with you at lunch?"

Jacob?

"That's Jacob… and he's just a friend…" I couldn't hold my own curiosity longer, so I asked her a question. "And you…?" was all that came out of my mouth.

She answered quickly with a strong voice, "Nope. I'm single." this surprised me somehow. She looked like the kind of girl who would have a boyfriend… I wonder if Matt has a girlfriend…"Matt is single too." she answered my unasked question.

I just nodded in response, not knowing what to say.

We walked a few more steps in silence when Matthew said, "We're here." I looked up to see him holding the door of a little fast food store open, Marie already inside.

Full realization hit me as I walked though the door.

Food.

They sold food here. Well, duh. Of course. It's Taco Bell.

I hate food. Human food.

Stupid Bad smelling human food.

I was standing by Marie now, who was looking at what she was going to get. Matthew came in and stood by me, "What do you want to get Renesmee?" I want to _get _the heck out of here!

"Umm.." I didn't know what to say. FOOD. EWW!

I have to eat human food right now.

Could this get any worse?

Oh right, it could – when I'm actually stuffing it in my mouth and not just standing here like an idiot thinking about eating… it…

"What do you suggest?" I finally asked him. Suddenly I remembered that conversation we had just yesterday... about his favorite Taco Bell food…

"Hmm, how 'bout you get a Spicy Chicken Crunchwrap Supreme? That's what I'm getting," he suggested.

"Sure." I answered as the three of us walked up to the register. It didn't matter what I got – it was still food. _Disgusting human food._

"What do you want to order…?"murmured the weird looking cashier in a grumpy tone.

"Um," Matthew looked down, licking his lips… as if getting the order straight in his head.. "We will have two chicken crunchwrap Supremes, three small drinks, and.." he glanced over at his sister.

"And a Ranchero Chicken Soft Taco… for here." Marie added.

"Eight dollars and sixty-five cents is your total…." the cashier said in his boring nasally voice.

Matthew swiftly took out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the cashier, "One dollar and thirty-five cents is your change..." he put the change with the receipt into Matthew's hand.

Marie was already filling up her drink, Mountain Dew. She finished, and went to get a table.

That left me and Matthew standing by the drinks. He poured himself some Pepsi, "What are you getting to drink?" he looked up at me as he finished closing the lid.

What _was_ I going to drink? "Oh, just water." I filled the cup up with water, closing the lid. Water didn't taste _that_ bad. It was almost manageable…

I glanced up to realize Matthew had our order in hand already, and was now intently staring at me. But when he noticed my expression he suddenly composed his face, "Let's go eat!"

Gulp.

_Eat._

He led me to a table where Marie was sitting, waiting for us. Matthew sat across from her and I sat by his side. Marie immediately took hers and started eating it, gulping down her Mountain Dew.

How do humans do that? Eat that…_ thing_… they call food….

Matthew did the same thing as his sister, but after taking one bite out of his crunchwrap he glanced at me. "Renesmee, are you going to start eating?" He asked me, concerned showing on his face, after swallowing the bite he took.

"Uh, yeah,." I replied lamely, picking up my own crunchwrap to my mouth.

I could feel the human food smell coming out of the _thing_.

My mouth opened slowly, and I took a medium sized bite of the crunchwrap.

My mouth was prepared for the worst when I started to chew… but then I realized something…

It was good.

I liked it.

I liked the _thing._

It was the best thing I have ever tasted.

Better than blood!

I swallowed, and quickly took another bite.

Not like other human food, this was spicy, and chickeny… and … just yummy…

It was GOOD.

Like… REALLY GOOD.

I have never tasted human food that I actually liked… and enjoyed eating. This was a first. I wasn't expecting this. I took another bite.

I couldn't believe myself.

I liked it.

* * *

**haha**

**Can you belive it? She liked it! lol**

**Review if you want me to update. :)**


	7. He Likes Her

**Thanks for the nice reviews/alerts/favorites! I was gonna update tomorrow, but I know you can't wait so here it is!**

**Special thanks to: _Marie Elaine Cullen_ for making me write and also _Xx-PrincessPeach-xX_ for giving me and idea that I will be using later on! So make sure to check out those two amazing people's profiles ans stories!**

**_Disclaimer: Renesmee belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her, however Matthew and Marie are mine!_  
**

**MATTHEW POV**

* * *

I swear her crunchwrap was gone in under 40 seconds.

She smiled sheepishly when she noticed Marie and I both staring at her in amazement. I mean, she just ate that crunchwrap so fast – as if she was starving or something.

"Wow, so you liked it, huh? Do you want another one?" I asked.

"Oh, it was really good… but that's okay, I'm fine, really." She tried to decline my offer. I could see right through her. She wanted it. She wanted it bad.

I chuckled quietly to myself, and stood up to go buy her another one.

The workers got it to me really quickly, not much people here today. I walked back to the table and gave it to Renesmee. She unwrapped it quickly and all three of us ate in silence, absorbed by the food until we all finished.

"So, Renesmee, are we walking you back to the mall to meet up with your sisters again?" I asked her.

"I yeah I guess, I told them I would find them in the mall after I'm done," we started getting up, dumping away our trash.

"Ladies first," I grinned, letting my sister go though the door first, followed by Renesmee. I rushed thought the door after them, and we started walking back, me on the left of Renesmee and Marie on her right.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, almost halfway there. I wanted to talk to Renesmee. Badly. Why did my sister have to come?? But at least this is better than it was on the way here… with Marie asking all those nosy questions.

I decided to break the silence. Breathe in. And out. Here goes nothing. "Renesmee, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" I saw my sister give me a grin out of the corner of my eye. See clearly understood what I was going to do right now. Oh, how I wish she wasn't here…

"Umm… no, why?" she answered hesitantly.

"Oh I was just wondering," is my voice shaking?? Okay. Calm down Matthew…. that's better… "If your not busy tomorrow evening, we could go to the park near my house? I could pick you up around sevenish? We won't stay out late, since it's a school night…"

The smile on her face broadened and her chocolate brown eyes shined as she looked up at me, "I would love too," her voice was smooth. Like silk.

Marie took this chance of Renesmee looking away from her to make kissy faces at me… it is very hard to believe that she is sixteen sometimes.

I ignored her, focusing on Renesmee.

"That's great! I'll pick you up at seven then. Where do you live?" I tried to ask the question without seeming too much of a stalker. I hope I succeeded.

Her smile fell for just a second, but then she answered me, "How about you just pick me up at Southridge? I can just walk over there."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that, if I have your address I can just pick you up from your house," I tried to convince her. Why didn't she want me to pick her up from her house?

I could see her taking a deep breath before rushing through the directions, "Okay then, just be warned, my siblings can be…" she searched for the right word, "a little… weird…sometimes. So anyway, you know that… forest place behind Southrigde? Well, on that one dirt road that goes up there you go about two miles into the forest where you will reach a fork in the road. Turn left, drive about half a mile. Then at the next fork turn right, go about a mile, and then you will arrive by a smaller house, that is where Jacob lives, then about 100 feet from that you will see a big white house, trust me, you won't miss it. Got that?"

Okay, now I sort of got why she wanted me to pick her up at the school. I looked over to see Marie's eyes filled with shock too.

Renesmee analyzed our expressions before blurting out, "Matthew, maybe it would be better if you picked me up at the school?"

"Oh, no, It's fine. I'll find your house, don't worry," I assured her.

Forest. Two miles. Left. Half a mile. Right. One mile. Little house. Big house.

Simple enough, right?

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then Matthew, seven o'clock," she waved to us, heading toward the door of a side entrance to Washington Square. Wow – that was quick, here already?

"Bye Renesmee!" Marie screamed out to her.

"See you tomorrow!" I waved at her until she was inside the building, out of view.

"Let's get home, Marie," I walked over to our car, yes, _our_ car, getting into the drivers seat. She slid into the passenger's seat, and we were on the rode.

"So Matt," she said, smug, "You have a date with Cullen tomorrow?"

I swear I almost growled. "It's Renesmee," I said with clenched teeth, "and we are just going to the park."

"Right… At night? Well, have fun!" she grinned.

"Don't you dare come. Or spy. Or ruin it. I swear I will kill you." I tried to sound serious, but she could detect the joke in my voice.

She laughed at my threat.

We drove another minute in silence, just the radio playing in the background.

"So you like her, huh?" Marie asked me suddenly.

Yes? No? I mean yes?

What was I going to answer? I mean, the answer is obviously yes, but what do I tell Marie?

Oh, heck, she knows anyway.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

She couldn't keep in her wide smile, she nodded her head timidly.

* * *

**So.. what do you think?**

**Remember... You review=Me update**

**So... REVIEW!**


	8. Short Phone Call

**Wow. I really want to thank all of you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!!! THANK YOU!  
I want to thank some people in particular too... you should check out their profiles and stories, here they are:**

**_Xx-PrincessPeach-xX_ - My BETA!!! Thank you so much!!! You made some really amazing changes!!!! THANK YOU!**

**_MarieElaineCullen _- I swear without you I would never get to writing and updating. So thank you for forcing me to write, and others should be thanking you too!!!!!! lol.**

**_Reverie Hekako _- Okay, first, thank you for the wonderful review - I really got a good laugh out of it!!! And second, thank you for your idea that you gave me that I sorta used in this chapter but will be using some more in the next, so thank you!**

**Okay, I know your bored with reading this. So here is disclaimer and then story. YAY!**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I am not her.**_

_**RENESMEE POV  
**_

* * *

I was so exhausted from everything that happened that day that I was falling asleep during the car ride home.

Which is weird from me – since I'm usually never tired enough to want to sleep. Normally, I hate sleeping. But, after I found Alice and my mom at the mall after Taco Bell we continued to shop until the sales people kicked us out, which happened often. My mom kept trying to ask questions about my Taco Bell experience while we shopped, but was never able to get a word in; since almost every two seconds, we were being forced by Alice to try things on, or the clothes were getting forced onto our bodies.

Yet, now in the peace and silence of the car Alice was the one to ask the question; I guess my mom was just too tired to ask the question herself. "So?" She paused for what I assumed was dramatic effect, "Nessie, how was Taco Bell?"

"Umm, fine, fun." I mumbled incoherently.

"And did you actually eat the food?" Alice prompted. She hated not seeing my future, since I was a blind spot to her.

"Yes…"

"And…?!"I could hear the impatientness growing in her voice. I guess I'll give her what she wants; yet again Alice wins.

"I liked it, it was," I tried to think of a word to describe it, "good." I answered her slowly. Was that all I was able to think of?

The wind being forced aside by the speeding car was the only sound I heard. Silence hung in the air.

"You, liked it??" Alice and my mom said simultaneously in disbelief. They were both well aware of exactly how much I hate human food.

"Yes, I did. I thought it would be disgusting, but then when I tried it; it was surprisingly really good. I would say even better then blood. Weird, huh?" Both of them slowly nodded in response as the car skidded to a stop right in front of our house.

With a ton of shopping bags in one hand, I used my free hand to turn the doorknob to the house. We would have to make a couple more trips to get all the bags out of the car. The front door swung open and I walked in slowly. An odd darkness flooded the front room. I quickly ran over to the switch and flicked the lights on.

"SURPIRISE!!!" Many voices filled my ears, yet I could clearly make out Emmett's booming voice.

My head whipped around to face our living room, only to find the whole family standing up to greet me.

Rose was the first to give me a tight hug, "Happy birthday Nessie! You didn't think we would miss out on your birthday, did you?? We just arrived today from Europe to visit you guys!"

"Yeah Nes," Emmett was at her side in under a second, "you only turn six years old once!"

I gave him a playful glare. We spend the next hour unpacking my presents and new clothes, while we all listened to Rosalie and Emmett tell us about Europe.

Suddenly my dad spoke, obviously catching my trail of thought, "Wait. Nessie, you went to Taco Bell? Why?"

I spoke warily, not quite meeting his eyes, "Oh, I saw Matthew at the mall, and he invited me to go to Taco Bell. So, I went. But the weird thing was is that I liked it. I liked the food. I thought I would hate it but it was really good."

"Wait. _You _liked human food?" I didn't notice Jacob standing at my dad's side.

I nodded, "Uh, yeah Jake, I did."

"Hmm, it is interesting that you like it. I will have to speak will Carlisle about that later, anything else?" My dad's eyebrows rose up and I could almost feel him searching in my brain.

I looked around to see that most of my family was listening to me now; Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Jacob, and my parents, yet Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be seen.

"Well, Matthew sort of invited me to go to the park with him tomorrow, and I said yes. So he will pick me up around seven. Is that okay?" I quickly added.

Before I could even look at anyone's expressions, or anyone could even react for that matter, Alice exploded, "Awww!!!! Why didn't you tell me sooner??!! I need to find the perfect outfit!!!! Everything will be perfect!!!! You will look so cute when I'm done with you!!!" She was practically jumping up and down by the time she was done.

Jacob spoke next, very slowly, "You are going to go to the park, with that, human?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" That was all I could say.

"No." Jake answered quickly and nonchalantly. He looked down, as if trying to control himself, nodding his head, "I think I will go hunting at that time." He said as he slowly left the room, heading for his house probably, "Good night everyone," he called over his shoulder.

The door shut, leaving us in silence for a mere second before my dad's voice filled the room, yet again. "Are you sure Nessie? Are you sure you want to go?"

_Yes. _I replied mentally.

"Okay then, I'll let you go. Just know that I'm not too happy with this. But, I trust you; just stay safe, okay? And don't stay out too late."

"Don't worry dad. I'll be fine." _You are so overprotective. It's fine dad, really. Call me if you are worried, I'll have my phone on me. _

My mom smiled in my direction, "Have fun tomorrow."

"Thanks," was the only thing I could manage to get out of my mouth. I moved my gaze from mom, to everyone else in the room, stopping at Emmett. "When Matthew gets here tomorrow can you guys all, behave?"

Jasper coughed before saying, "Emmett!"

An evil grin spread across Emmett's face in response, "Sure, sure, whatever you say."

Thankfully, the phone rang at that moment, disrupting the conversation.

My dad walked over and picked it up, "Cullen residence, Edward speaking," he listened for a few seconds before saying, "hold on, just a moment." He held the phone out towards me.

_For me? _He nodded in response to my mental question.

I grabbed the phone, who would be calling me?

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Renesmee! This is me, Marie, Matthew's sister? I just wanted to talk to you for a second. Is now okay?"

I started heading up to my room, phone in hand, "Yeah, sure. But how did you get the number?"

I heard her laugh slightly on the other end, "I have my ways."

I decided to let it go. "So what did you want to say?" I prompted.

"Well," she hesitated, "I know that you and Matt are going to the park tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know that he really does like you. I mean, he really really likes you."

My heart froze in my chest. "Oh."

"Yeah, I just thought you might want to know since he is way too shy to tell you himself. Anyways, have fun tomorrow and I guess I'll see you around. Bye Renesmee."

"Bye." I replied mindlessly as I hung up the phone. I wasn't in the same time period as everyone else. I was a few second behind at that moment when she said those words.

My head was spinning as I plopped down on my bed.

_He really does like you. I mean, he really really likes you. _ I could still hear it, Marie's voice spinning and echoing in my head. Even in my dreams, my unconscious mind, there those words were.

* * *

**So... what do you think...? **

**Tell me in a review!**


	9. Nervous

_**WOOHOO!! I finished my next chapter!!! I'll try not to write alot here in my AN cuz I know you want to read...**_

_**But quickly thanks to all my reviews, Xx-PrincessPeach-xX, my beta and my friends MarieElaineCullen, and Natalie-the-FANPIRE my friends who forces me to write.**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Yep.  
**_

_**Matthew POV**_

* * *

I slowed the car slightly as I came to the first fork in the road.

Left or right? Left; I think it was. Left for another half mile. The road was completely deserted, so I speed the car until I came to the next fork.

Right.

I could hear my heart beating faster and faster in my chest with each turn of the wheels. Was I nervous? Yes, I was. Oh, I definitely was more then nervous.

In no time at all, I arrived at the smaller house; Jacob's I assumed. I drove right past it, up to her house. As I pressed on the breaks and the car slowed, all I could do was stare. I was instantly reminded of the first time I saw Nessie; all I did was stare.

The house was huge. This was the biggest house I've seen in a while, it was enormous and white. So, I guess what I always thought was right. Her family is rich, very rich. After parking the car, I slowly stepped out and carefully made my way up the stairs and onto the porch.

Suddenly I heard someone moan; automatically I turned my head to the left, where the sound was coming from. As my head turned, I saw two people kissing, simply kissing. They couldn't have been doing anything else because they were obviously fully clothed, thank god for that, but they were so intertwined so perfectly together, it looked almost impossible. The female from what I could tell was very beautiful. Nice body, pretty face, but I knew that Renesmee took the gold in that department. The male was very muscular, large build. I turned my face away from them in shock and back towards the door.

I cleared my throat, in hopes that they would notice me and stop, but they just kept making out as if they were in their own bedroom. Finally I gave up and decided to ignore them, since they were obviously ignoring me. Before I even had the chance to ring the doorbell, the door swung open and there was Alice.

She looked like she was high on drugs. Or maybe forgot to take her medications when she opened her mouth to speak, "Hi Matthew!!! You're here!!!! I'm Alice, Renesmee's sister!!! Come in, come in!!" she said as she ushered me into the house.

She seemed oblivious to the pair making our on her porch. Maybe she just didn't notice. I thought about telling her, but decided against it.

I hesitantly walked into the house; it was just like the outside; very big and bright.

"Nessieee!! He's here!!" she screamed upstairs with unnecessary volume. It was like she was trying to be loud.

Within seconds of Alice calling to her, Renesmee was at the top of the staircase and quickly dashing down the stairs.

As she landed to my right she reassured her sister, "Okay Alice, calm down, I'm here." Alice was doing her jumping up and down thing again.

I looked over to Renesmee who was looking exceptionally beautiful today. Her bronze hair was down in flowing waves that cascaded onto her dark green tank-top like blouse. She wore a short jean skirt and black flip flops that showed off her long legs.

Alice noticed me staring at Renesmee and smiled, "You like her outfit?? I picked it out! I thought you'd like it, green is your favorite color." She said it as if it would be common knowledge, yet I never told her that.

"Oh, yeah, I like it," were the words that came out of my mouth, _and you look amazing_, were the words I couldn't get out.

"I guess we'll get going," Renesmee clearly wanted to get out of the house.

"Bye guys!! Have fun!" Alice giggled. I opened the door for Renesmee and we stepped out onto the porch together.

I glanced over and saw the couple still making out on the floor. Renesmee followed my gaze and then gasped at them.

"EMMETT!!!!!!!!!"

The pair immediately separated and was at their feet after Renesmee's scream. I even jumped up a little in surprise.

Renesmee glared viciously at the guy she called Emmett and the woman beside him. To my surprise the two didn't look the least bit embarrassed. They had wide smiles on their faces and Emmett was looked at… me?

"Sooo… Matthew, right?" he started.

"Let's go Matthew," Renesmee urged me.

"Nessie, let me talk to the guy for a bit. Calm down. I'll behave." The grin on his face wouldn't fool a blind person into believing him! "So, your first 'date' huh?" He turned his attention to Nessie, "Well have fun Nessie!!! You're finally growing up!!!" I thought I had escaped him, but I guess I didn't when he turned back to face me, "So, Matt, is it okay if I call you Matt?" he didn't wait for any response, "So, Matt, just to be warned, Nessie's brother Edward can be very protective over her… so no sex on the fist date.. mmm'kay?" My mouth dropped open.

"Shut. up. He's not _you_ Emmett," Renesmee growled at him.

With that we both turned around and left. I opened her car door and she got inside, closing it carefully, I rushed to my door getting into the drivers seat to start the car.

We were barley away from the house when Renesmee sighed, "Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's okay. You warned me, but who was that?"

"The blonde is Rosalie and the ignorant, annoying, disliked, dishonest, and many other adjectives that start with dis, was Emmett. They're my other adopted siblings but they are in college already, so they're just visiting for my birthday." she frowned.

Wow, more siblings?

I couldn't help but chuckle at the way she described her brother, this seemed to surprise her, "No, really, its okay. Your brother Emmett, he seemed pretty funny."

She grimaced, "Yeah, he is funny; but a big pain too. So, where exactly are we going?" she glanced outside of the window; we were just passing by our school.

There was probably about an hour left before it was pitch black, the sunset would come soon.

I grinned, though not taking my eyes off the road, and answered her question, "We're just going to Summer Lake Park, it's right outside of my house and the neighborhood. Only a fence divides my backyard from the park. There's also a lake there, it is quite beautiful there around sunset. You'll like it. We're almost there." I added, turning onto my street.

Driving right past my house I parked right by the path to the park. I quickly got out of the car and ran to the other side to open the door for Renesmee.

She gave me a shy smile as she stepped out of the car, "Thank you," she whispered.

I saw her body shiver slightly. Was it the air? Was she just cold? Was she nervous? Scared?

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

Questions ran though my head at the speed of light.

The most prominent one was what was I going to do right now? What do I do right now?

Do I take her hand? Do we just walk? Talk?

Oh, who am I kidding?

I don't have a clue of what I should do.

* * *

**Review**

**and**

**tell me **

**what you think!**


	10. Perfect

_**OOO!!! Here is my next chap!!! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this!**_

_**Thanks to my beta, Xx-PrincessPeach-xX. She's amazing. And thanks MarieElaineCullen, for bothering me to write.**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. As in, not me.**_

_**RENESMEE POV  
**_

* * *

I felt my whole body shudder as the wind blew from the side. But it wasn't just the wind that made me shake.

I was nervous.

I glanced up at Matthew; he stood awkwardly at my side. The look of unsurity on his face made me second guess everything I was doing. Wait, was I doing something wrong? Am I supposed to do something?

A hesitant Matthew gently brought his hand out of his jacket pocket and reached down to meet my hand. He took my hand in his. And just like that I was all dizzy all over again. His hand was so smooth, so warm, so perfect. My body felt as if I was just struck by lightning, just without the pain; it's like suddenly all the cells in my body had started working double speed.

A smile crept up on my face, but I didn't let it get that far, he was a _human_ and I was half vampire; yet I was also half human, could that side win this time?

I guess Matthew saw the smile creep up and he turned his head to look down at me and instinctively I turned to face him. He smiled a reassuring smile and I couldn't do anything else other than return it.

"Ready?" I nodded, "Let's go" His voice sounded like a choir of angels.

As we walked down the path together, I started to assume that this was the path that lead to the lake. When we neared the end of the path, I could see that the yellows, oranges, reds, the range of purples and blues all fade into each other than fade to the black canvas that hung around everything. I could tell the sun would soon be setting over the serene dark blue lake. The park was deserted as this time. It was beyond beautiful. Everything was green, the grass, the trees, flowers were blooming everywhere.

Matthew noticed my absorption in the outdoor beauty and smiled, "You like it?"

"Yeah, it's amazing. It's so calm and perfect, like everything here doesn't matter and it makes everything better." I paused for a few seconds, still taking in everything around me. "I assume you swim in the lake when it's summertime?" I asked out of true curiosity. I've never swam in a lake before.

His smile grew, "Yes, the whole neighborhood around here loves to swim in that lake. Marie and I went swimming there just a few days back."

I nodded my head as we walked on slowly, as if we were in no hurry to go anywhere. My eyes drifted down to where our hands were intertwined, I had completely forgotten that they were. I felt my body shudder at the shock when the warm shock traveled through my veins.

I felt like I on cloud nine.

"Renesmee, are you cold?" I assumed he had noticed my violet shaking, "Do you want my jacket?"

He immediately started taking off his jacket, not waiting for an answer, "It's okay, thank you though." For an odd reason I felt eager to put on his jacket.

Our hands disconnected as I slid my arms in his oversized jacket, rolling up the sleeves. It felt so good. It was warm; I took a deep breath, taking in his scent from the jacket.

So naturally, almost as if it was second nature, our hand found each other and re-intertwined that it surprised me. Hand in hand, we were strolling by the lake.

"Better?" Matthew raised his eyebrows at me.

"You have no idea," I sighed. It was so true.

In a few moments we were standing on a small bridge, right across the middle of the lake. It was so beautiful, it was beyond words. Picture perfect were the only words that could apply.

Matthew unexpectedly grinned at me. He let go of my hand, placed his hand on the railing and lightly swung his feet over. He looked at such peace just sitting there on the bride, feet dangling off. Without hesitation I leaped over and was sitting at his side. With the lake underneath and all around us, it was indescribable. His body, close to mine, I couldn't begin to describe it. And when he put his arm around my back, by the way the inside of my body reacted I was honestly worried that I might fall into the lake.

Content and in peace, we watched the sun disappear. There was probably ten minutes left until dark when Matthew abruptly whispered in my ear, "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about something your sister told me about last night," I felt him tense up slightly beside me. _C__rap, _that was the wrong thing to say.

"What did she say?" he prompted, keeping his voice cool.

"She said that you like me," I choked out in a whisper, looking down at my hands.

Why did I just say that?

After a long moment of silence Matthew spoke gently, "And?"

"I was wondering why." I got up enough courage to look up at him. And once I looked, it felt like I could never look away. My eyes were locked on his deep blue ones.

He chuckled, "There's too many reasons."

"Well, give me a number. How many reasons?" I could feel the mood getting lighted. I let out a deep breath.

Matthew pursed his lips before answered my question with his own, "How many stars are there in the night sky?"

We both looked up.

There were millions.

More than infinity.

"That's impossible," I breathed.

"So you see my problem," he smirked. I smiled back.

And then, without thinking, not thinking at all, I blurted out, "I love you."

Did I just say that?

My face was on fire.

He gazed into my eyes, his own eyes filled with curiosity.

I just noticed that our faces were right by each other, only centimeters apart. His arm tightened around my back, and all of a sudden, it just sort of happened.

I had no control over anything that happened. Not over his body and especially not over mine.

When his lips pressed against mine, nothing else mattered. I couldn't think, nor take a single breath. It was incredible, indescribable. The feeling was beyond words, beyond _any_ description. It's like if the world exploded at that moment, I wouldn't even care. I probably wouldn't have noticed.

His hands were gentle and soft as they ran through my hair. My arms were wrapped around his smooth neck. Our eyes were closed but our lips moved together, and it felt so familiar that I was surprised. It was like hearing your favorite story that you've heard millions of times.

It felt so right with him.

So natural.

As if it was meant to be, perfect.

I felt his warm breath on my lips. And just as we moved apart, when our lips were a centimeter away from each other, Matthew whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK??**

**REVIEW**

**if you liked it!!!!**

**And if you didn't like it...**

**then still review!!**


End file.
